


By the Holiday Lights

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John Watson, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: After a nightmare, Sherlock comforts John by the lights of the Christmas Tree
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	By the Holiday Lights

John woke with a small gasp. Behind him he heard Sherlock stir, then, as John held himself still, slip back asleep. Waiting a few moments longer, John slipped out of bed and made his way down the hall.

The Christmas tree in the corner of the front room provided plenty of light as he went into the kitchen to fix himself a bit of tea, knowing from long experience that there was no point in trying to go right back to sleep after a dream like that. The nightmares came less often these days, but they did like to rear their head sometimes.

He sat in his chair and watched the reflection of the lights in the window. It was cold outside but warm enough in here, enough to ground him and remind him where he was. He thought about Sherlock down the hall and smiled, glad that they'd reached this place in their relationship.

"You're awake," Sherlock suddenly rumbled behind him before snagging John's tea and throwing himself into the opposite chair.

"Brilliant," said John with affection as Sherlock took a swig and put the mug aside.

"Come here," said Sherlock.

John always found it hard to resist Sherlock's call and this was no different. He crossed the gap between them and slid into Sherlock's lap.

Sherlock kissed him tenderly, one hand coming to rest on John's thigh. John shivered, his cock instantly at attention. This man drove him wild like no other lover ever had. 

"I want you," murmured Sherlock, sliding his hand up to fondle John through his pants.

"I'm yours," said John, eyes slipping closed as Sherlock nibbled on his throat. Here he was safe, comfortable, and at home.

Sherlock gave John a nudge and John slipped out of his lap and down to his knees. Sherlock watched as John leaned forward to lick a stripe up his cock, meeting his gaze as he did so.

Sherlock's lips parted and John smirked, knowing the effect he was having on him. He closed his eyes again and slowly swallowed around Sherlock's cock, taking him deep before he began bobbing his head.

"Good," murmured Sherlock, running his fingers through John's hair. John moaned softly, hands on Sherlock's thighs. He loved this, loved the meditative rhythm, the weight of Sherlock on his tongue, the soft praise that fell from his lips.

The world around them was quiet; there was only this.

Finally, Sherlock nudged John back. He drew him up to his feet. John dropped his pants on the floor and climbed into Sherlock's lap. Sherlock kissed John again, pressing slicked fingers into him.

John moaned and rocked back against his hand. Sherlock stroked his cock and kissed his shoulder before raising his head to watch his face.

Leaning in, John kissed him. "Take me," he whispered.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and carefully lay him down by the tree. The lights gave a soft glow to everything as John looked into Sherlock's eyes.

Carefully, Sherlock guided himself into John, taking another kiss.

John moaned, moving with Sherlock as he started to thrust. He wrapped his arms and legs around him, encouraging him deeper.

Sherlock nibbled on his ear as he took him. John groaned, happy to surrender, safe and loved and taken care of him. Sherlock could certainly be an arse, but he also knew how to give John just what he needed.

John ran his fingers down Sherlock's back and then tangled his fingers in his hair. Sherlock moaned, breath coming short. Their hearts raced together under the forges of passion.

Sherlock groaned as he came, filling John and kissing him deeply as he worked himself through it. John held him for a few moments, and then Sherlock carefully pulled out and shifted down, swallowing John all at once.

John cried out, arching against his wicked mouth. It didn't take much time at all to reach his own climax. Sherlock eagerly swallowed every drop and kept going nearly to the point of over-sensitivity before releasing his cock.

Finally, Sherlock leaned up to kiss John one more time before getting to his feet. John listened, panting as he padded down the hall. He came back a moment later, with a cloth and a blanket. He carefully cleaned John up and lay down beside him, tugging the blanket over them both.

John turned his head and kissed him. "Thank you," murmured John.

Sherlock hummed against his lips. "Happy Christmas," he said quietly.

"Happy Christmas." 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr and twitter @merindab


End file.
